Final Survivors Becoming Shinobi
by YuukiByNight
Summary: What can I say that won't be summarized in the story?
1. Pr

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP, YUUKI!!!" Minako, one of Yuuki's comrades shouted as she banged on the paper-thin door of Yuuki's apartment complex.

"Haruka-sensei wants to train soon, Yuuki," her other comrade, Shina, shouted in a more polite tone, "What with the Chunnin exams in less than a week. . ."

Yuuki laid in her bed, pillow covering her head trying to drown out their voices. She felt snug and cozy under the red down comforter that blanketed her thirteen-year-old body. She refused to give up the comfort and warmth of her bed.

"THAT'S IT YUUKI!" Minako shouted before she threw the apartment door open, "You're getting up whether you want to or not!"

Shina's eyes widened as she thought the thoughts that were going through Minako's mind at the very moment, "Minako, don't do anything drastic!" But, Shina was sadly mistaken as she followed Minako quietly through the narrow hallway to Yuuki's room.

Yuuki snuggled deeper into her bed and tried to ignore them. "Shh, baka, I'm trying to sleep. . . Haruka-sensei can wait. . ." she whispered half asleep. Suddenly, the comforter was ripped from her body and she way laying there, exposed in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. "Hey!" She shot up and began trying to rub the sleepy out of her eyes.

"Get up Yuuki. Haruka-sensei said that if you're late one more time she's going to make us _all_ run around the whole village fifteen times." Shina said tossing a pair of navy blue battle shorts, a short red battle skirt, and a skimpy blue tank top to Yuuki.

"And I refuse to be punished for your stupid actions again!" Minako said as she pushed Yuuki into the bathroom shower and turned the hot water on. Yuuki squeaked as the hot water met her icy skin, "Now, get ready fast! You've got fifteen minutes before we have to meet Haruka-sensei!"

Yuuki replied with a small grunt before fully waking up and getting ready. She tried to hurry as fast as she could. On her way to the living room, she grabbed her backpack full of her materials, her red hoodie, and some money. Her comrades stood impatiently in her living room before they all ran out the door and went to meet Haruka-sensei.

Rayne woke up around nine again. She was supposed to meet up with her squad, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei but she figured that she really didn't have to because she was one of the best ninja in her village. But, like almost every other morning, a little ball of black fur with wide green eyes, named Nasamaii, always convinced her to go.

"Ray, this will help you prepare for the Chunnin exams. I can't wait to see who you're pitted against!" he said in his chipper kitty voice before he dug into his breakfast.

"Right, but you see, I don't really like going to train. I always push myself too far, or I hurt one of them." Rayne replied with a sigh of exasperation.

He stopped eating and nudged the bowl away with a tiny black paw. "But, Ray, you still do not understand that the one moon you have, and even with your talent, you're never going to pass the Chunnin exams."

"But I'm powerful, and I believe I can do it, therefore, I will!" she said a little annoyed that he didn't believe in her.

"I believe that you can do it too, but you just need to train still. And, by the smell in the air, you're team is at the door." And he was right. In less than three minutes, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were at Rayne's door, knocking impatiently.

"Fine Nasamaii, but you're coming with me! You're a ninja tool; I read it in the guidelines! Your panther form can save my ass if I'm in trouble!" Rayne stuffed the small cat into her hood and went to train with her teammates.

Meanwhile, in the Village Hidden in the Sand, or Sunagakure, Youko was just waking up, late as usual. As she threw the black satin cover off of herself, she yawned and before she knew it, her head was back on the pillow. A morning ritual for her, you could say.

A loud knock came from her door followed by the loud voice of Kankuro and Baki. Baki was first to speak though. "Miyabaii Youko, if you aren't up within the next hour, I'll make sure that Gaara actually succeeds in killing you with his Sand Coffin this time!"

She jumped out of her bed; feet blanketed in knee high socks with tiny "love" kanji symbols on them. She threw open her door and glared at them. She had to look up though, for they were a good six inches above her height level. "Can you guys ever let me sleep?!? Huh?! Is that too much to ask for in this house?! And Gaara could never kill me with his 'Sand Coffin' because he doesn't have the guts, or the need to do it!" She shouted angrily at them.

"The only reason Gaara can't kill you is because Shakaku loves Midori!" Kankuro said cockily. But with those words, he struck a nerve in Youko. Midori was her alter-ego, almost like a sister, but part of her. Midori wouldn't let her kill Gaara, nor would she let Gaara kill Youko. It was a deal breaker; if Midori wasn't happy, neither was Youko. If Youko was going to fight, Midori was going to fight as well. That's how it worked.

"Damn you Kankuro! I would kill you, but apparently, Mido doesn't want me to!" she turned around in defeat, "I'll be ready in ten minutes." She shooed them away from her door before she hopped into the shower and started the short process of her morning ritual.

The only male Miyabaii member, Kaito, was already awake. He'd been awake for hours actually. Training his charka with that of the star that his village was known for. While everybody else was said to have gotten sick from this training, he would never get sick from it because of the moon on his back.

His comrades, Ren, the small and lively female member of their squad, and Shinobu, the one who could endure anything, even their sensei, Takahiro's singing, had already been through enough of the training. Truthfully, so had he, but he wanted to continue so he could become stronger.

"Kaito? Wanna go get some breakfast with us?" Ren's child-like voice came in from behind him, breaking his concentration.

"Ren, I have to train. I have to be better." His strained voice said.

"Ah, c'mon Kaito, you've trained enough! Takahiro-sensei said that we're all ready for the exams anyway, and whatever Takahiro-sensei says, he means." Shinobu said, "And we need to eat! My tummy's rumbling." He patted his stomach and waited until a tiny _gurgle_ escaped it.

"No." Kaito said flatly.

"Wrong answer!" Ren said before motioning for Shinobu to help her as she grabbed one of Kaito's arms, and he grabbed the other.

"Hey! Let me go! I have to train!" he said as he kicked viciously.

They didn't listen to him, but instead, just kept dragging him away by the arms until they were at a small noodle shop in the town center.

Yuuki stood in the middle of a clearing, drenched with sweat and little blood, as she held up her kunai and waited for another attack by Minako and Shina. "Ha! Still haven't hurt me badly!" she shouted smugly.

"That's because you know exactly what we're gonna do and when we're gonna do it!" Shina whined.

"And I don't see that as a disadvantage, Shina!" Yuuki shouted back.

"Well, I do!" Minako shouted before she sent a windmill shuriken near Yuuki's head. She dodged it quickly, but when she did, she attached a small string of chakra to it. She tugged on the string and the shuriken went flying towards the spot where Shina and Minako stood.

"GAH!" they both screamed in unison before ducking into the bushes like cowards. Yuuki dropped her kunai and started cracking up laughing.

"You guys are," she paused for air, "such losers!"

Minako jumped out of the bushes and tackled Yuuki to the ground, pressing a kunai to her throat. "TAKE IT BACK NOW YUUKI! BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT!"

Shina was out of the bushes quickly, and she was struggling trying to pull Minako off of Yuuki. "Minako, no! Remember what Haruka-sensei said the last time you did that to Yuuki!?"

Minako gave up and let go of her kunai and Yuuki. "She said 'Yuuki is one of our most prized assets, and if you kill her, I shall kill you.' And I'm starting to wish that she actually would, because killing Yuuki would be so worth it!"

Yuuki laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, I'd love to see the way you guys get your asses kicked if I'm dead!"

"Well, Yuuki, we wouldn't be as powerful," Haruka's voice rang in from a tree near them. At the sound of her voice, everyone was off the ground and facing her respectively, "Very good job today, girls. Tomorrow, we set off for Konoha. You're dismissed for the day, go home and pack." And with that, Haruka was gone, vanished in a whirlwind of water that lays permanent on the leaves.

"Hai!" They all said before going their separate ways. By this time tomorrow, they'd be well on their way to Konoha. Yuuki would finally be on her way to fulfilling her goals. . . But she had no idea.

"Ease up on the chakra usage, Rayne!" Kakashi shouted at the young girl who was kneeling on the ground, all of her beautiful navy blue hair covering her sweat- and blood-stained face.

"R-rig-ght K-kakashi-sensei." She said before she was up on her feet, a panther form of Nasamaii holding her up from the back.

"Sensei, don't you think that Rayne should rest?" Sakura said quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei! Rayne's been going at it for over five hours now, and when she falls, she just gets back up again!" Naruto shouted louder.

"Yes, but she's improving as she fights. . ." Kakashi started, "But I suppose that we've trained long enough for the day. Tomorrow, we'll be beginning to welcome the shinobi of other villages into ours."

"And?" Sasuke said in his normal voice.

"And, Sasuke, I want you to show the ones from the Rain Village around this village, Naruto and Rayne, you'll show the ones from the Sand Village around, and Sakura and I will show those of the Star Village around." He replied.

"What?! I don't wanna show some waste for ninja from the Rain Village around ours." Sasuke shouted.

"Too bad, and that squad's all girls anyway, so maybe you'll find some more fangirls." Kakashi said as Sasuke groaned, and Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up Sensei!" She still had that weird little crush on the pretty boy himself.

"I'll do my job," Rayne said, "And Naruto will do his, right Foxy?" She shot a wink towards Naruto.

"Right." he beamed and nodded quickly.

"Now that that matter is all settled, you're all dismissed." Kakashi said before he teleported away.

"I'll help you home, Ray." Naruto said wrapping his arm around her waist and helping her walk home.

"Sasuke, wanna go get some noodles with me?" Sakura asked nervously.

"No. I've got to go prepare for these stupid ninja." Sasuke walked away before Sakura could say anything else.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted as he sent sand shooting in Youko's direction. She moved left at least an inch, and the only thing she got hit by was the air that came from the sand that was flying past her head.

"Nice try Gaara." Youko snickered.

"Damnit Shakaku. . . Why couldn't you fall in love with a pretty girl?!" Gaara said coldly.

"HEY! I'm beautiful!" Youko said, mocking the way that a geisha would act.

"I think you're pretty Youko." Kankuro added.

"Thank you Kankuro!" she stated, "See, Gaara, it looks like your brother has better taste!"

"Enough! Gaara, Youko, we know that you love each other, no matter what you say to each other, it's so painfully obvious!" Temari shouted.

Youko blushed slightly, but it quickly retreated. Not even she could deny what Temari had said. Instead of retorting, she turned to Baki. "Baki-sensei, can we quit training for the day? It's been a rough day, and I really need my sleep."

"Fine, training is over, but tomorrow, you've got to get up early Youko, because we've got to begin heading towards Konoha," the way that her said "Konoha" expressed hatred for the village, "for the Chunnin exams. Dismissed."

"Bye Baki-sensei, Kankuro, Temari, IT." Youko said before running home and going straight to sleep on her queen-sized bed for the rest of the day.

"See, Kaito, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ren said with a big smile.

"Right, being tied to a chair and force fed was so much fun, Ren." He faked a smile, "Am I allowed to go back to training now?"

"NO!" Shinobu said flatly, "It's already past 6, therefore, the training place is closed, and you aren't supposed to train this late. Tomorrow, we set out for Konoha, so Takahiro-sensei said that we need rest, and by _we_ he means you too!"

"Ugh, fine. . ." Kaito said, admitting defeat. He, Ren, and Shinobu walked back to their dorms where they packed and quickly went to sleep.

Kaito is always being the least-known Miyabaii I guess. Maybe because he's the only male, and he's the one in the least-known village. But, anyway, I spent about a week writing this, when I should've been writing my other story, but this seemed more fun.

Please rate. ^^

Oh, and this story is written by Yuuki.


	2. Chunnin

Yuuki, Minako, Shina, and Haruka set out bright and early the next morning, planning on making it to Konoha within the day. (Yes, I know Konoha is far away, but right now, I'm not going into that much detail about it.) Yuuki walked slower than the others, for she was much too tired. She hadn't slept a wink last night because of the excitement about the Chunnin exams. Haruka had yelled, "C'mon Yuuki! We don't have all day!" every time she trailed too far behind.

Minako and Shina were to the upper left and right of her, following their leader, Haruka, in the front. They whispered casually, ignoring the slow Yuuki. "So, Mina, aren't you so excited about these exams?" Shina began the conversation that had stopped from Haruka's yelling.

"Well, yeah, I mean, they are the Chunnin exams, what isn't there to be excited about?!!?" Minako whispered a little too loudly.

"For starters, the fact that we have to be in another ninja's village. Not to mention having to be escorted around by an Uchiha bastard." Yuuki stated bluntly. Her hatred for the Uchihas was not concealed. The only reason she did hate them was because of what Itachi had done to her sister when they lived in Konoha.

(Flashback starts now.) Yuuki and Natsumi, her older sister by about four years, were on their way to pick up young Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi, to go train with them. Yuuki knew that Natsumi's heart had been won over by Itachi, and also that he would break her heart in an instant.

But that didn't stop Natsumi from trying to win over his cold heart. Trips like these were just small things that Yuuki did to help her. It also gave her a chance to work at her goal to become a great shinobi. Sasuke was a worthy enough opponent, and she thought that she could even take Itachi down if she tried. But Natsumi had told her not to, for it would impress Itachi, and he would fall in love with Yuuki instead of Natsumi, which was impossible actually.

When they had gotten there, Sasuke was the first one at the door, in his little five-year-old boy structure. "Hi Yuuki! Hi Natsumi!" he shouted cheerfully.

"Hello there Sasuke, is Itachi ready yet?" Natsumi said, basically swooned at the sound of his name.

"Yeah, he'll be out in a minute." He said, "Yuuki, how are you today?"

"Huh?" Yuuki hadn't been paying attention. She had been staring off into space before the sound of Sasuke's voice broke through her thought barrier, "Oh, I'm fine. Just bored I guess."

"No need to be bored young Yuuki." Itachi said, placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulder from behind, "We ready to go? I'll be as bored as Yuuki if we don't hurry."

"Right Itachi." Natsumi said in a fangirl-ish voice, "Right this way." She tugged him by his arm to follow her leaving me and Sasuke standing there.

"Shall we?" Yuuki asked.

"Yup." He said before they both began running after them.

In about two hours, everyone had become tired, everyone except for Yuuki. Natsumi was sitting on the ground next to Itachi, thinking that this was her only chance to do what she was about to do. "I-i-itachi. . . I. . . I. . . I l-love you. . ." Natsumi stuttered out, and in a mere second, everybody's eyes were on her and Itachi.

"Well, Natsumi," Itachi began saying, "I _**don't**_ love you." He got up and began walking away with Sasuke leaving Natsumi on the ground, with a broken heart, and Yuuki there trying to comfort her horribly injured sister. (Flashback ends there.)

"YUUKI?!" Minako shouted as she slapped her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?" Yuuki shouted rubbing her now red cheek.

"You weren't paying attention Yuuki," Haruka stated simply in a calm manner, "You didn't even notice that we're here."

Yuuki didn't notice the large and open gates in front of her with the Konoha symbol on them. She scoffed and turned to face the others. "So, we're here. Let's get this over with."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Yuuki." Shina said; Haruka and Minako nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine. Where's our guide at?" she said, but instantly, she sensed a presence near her that was very familiar, "Oh, so Uchiha Sasuke is our guide now?"

"What are you talking about Yuuki?" Minako shouted annoyed.

"She's talking about how I'm supposed to show you around the village. One thing I don't know is how she knows my presence." Sasuke said appearing next to Yuuki, "Have we met before?"

"Yeah, but you would never remember because you're one of the Uchiha bastards. And I already know my way around, so while you show these three around," she pointed to her comrades and to her sensei, "I'll be at the inn, in my cozy room, asleep."

"I'm not a bastard!" Sasuke shouted, but Yuuki was already at the inn, checking in.

"I wonder how Sasuke's doing with his group of girls." Rayne said, trying not to crack up.

"Eh, they're probably all over him saying things like 'OH MY GOD, SASUKE I LOVE YOU!!!!' even though they just met him." Naruto said, annoyed.

"And that's why I love you," Rayne replied, hugging Naruto, "It got too tiresome being a Sasuke fangirl." She was lying of course.

"That's not funny to joke about Ray." He pouted slightly.

"Silly Foxy, I love you, and only you. You understand that, right?"

"I'm not an idiot Ray," he smiled widely before hugging Rayne tightly. They were interrupted when the Sand Siblings, Youko, and Baki showed up silently behind them. Youko spoke first.

"Boo!" she screamed as Naruto jumped.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?" Naruto shouted, before staring at her for a minute. She was the spitting image of Rayne, being an identical twin. Rayne had noticed too, and she was standing there gawking at the image of Youko, who was standing there smug and impatient, "Hey, uh, what's your name?"

"I am Miyabaii Youko, that's Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro, Sabaku no Temari, and Baki-sensei." She said calmly, a hint of impatience still in her voice, "Are you two are guides?"

"Wait a second! Did you say 'Miyabaii'?" Rayne said, snapping out of her dazed state.

"Yeah, what of it?" Youko was reverting to the Midori state, in which she didn't care about anything, and all she wanted to do was sit in a dark room either sleeping, or reading, or doing something even more interesting than answering questions for a couple of idiots in the streets of Konoha.

"What was your father's name?" Rayne asked, prying to get the right information she needed.

"Miyabaii Katsuro."

Rayne's eyes widened at the sound of her late father's name. "Miyabaii clan, massacred on the nineteenth day of February. Four survivors. Two twins, Rayne and Youko, one male, Kaito, and one other female, Yuuki. All were separated and put into different villages," Rayne's words were barely audible. She remembered every detail of the day when she was taken to the Hokage's office. The fear on her face, and that of her twin's. And the words of the ANBU Black Ops, which she had just repeated, "You. . . You're my twin sister?!!?"

"Ah, so you're Rayne," Youko said, smiling widely, "I missed you soo much Ray!!! It's been so long, and we've got catching up to do! Say goodbye to your boyfriend because we'll be gone all day. He can handle GaaGaa, Temari, and Kankuro. And, if he doesn't get it right, Baki-sensei's right there to deal with them."

"Bye Foxy!!!" Rayne shouted before Youko began tugging her to Ichiraku's Noodle Shop.

Kaito wasn't as happy with his guides. Like Yuuki, he held hatred towards some of those in the Leaf Village. Not so much that he knew Sakura or Kakashi, but he didn't want to get to know them. Judging people based on first impressions or looks is what Kaito did best.

Sakura and Kakashi were being their nicest too. What with all of their, "Welcome to Konoha! We're so happy that you're here!" greetings. It made Kaito sick. He knew pretty well where everything in Konoha was, therefore he didn't really need the guides, but his sensei advised it, and that made him have to do it.

But after about three minutes, he was able to wander away from the group on his own. He headed in the direction of the training grounds, where, ironically, Yuuki was training. At first glance, she'd be the average girl to him. Not that interesting, slightly pretty through his eyes, and somewhat powerful. But then, he noticed the large red moon that was peeking through the bandages she wore as a fashion statement.

She didn't notice him at first. She just kept throwing kunai at random places, drop-kicking fake enemies, and then, at the end, she stabbed her stomach, cutting it deeply. Kaito was unsure of what she was doing, so he intervened. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF?!!?" he screamed and ran up to her.

"I'm practicing with my Kekkie Genkai. Why?" she lifted up the bandages to check whether of not the stomach wound was gone. Sure enough, it was, even though it was deep. She smiled and pulled the bandages back over her stomach.

"What's your Kekkie Genkai?! What does it have to do with stabbing yourself in the stomach?!?!" Kaito was frustrated.

"My Kekkie Genkai?" Yuuki thought for a moment, "It's called the Four Bloody Moons, but, after a huge massacre in my clan, I got the strongest moon. The one of invincibility and then three other survivors got the other moons."

"You mean like this one?" Kaito turned around and lifted up the back of his shirt, revealing a medium-sized green moon.

"Exactly like that one!" Yuuki smiled widely, "And that's the Moon of Power, isn't it?"

"Correct!" Kaito pulled his shirt back down and turned around to face her. He was smiling as well, "So I guess that means we're related."

"Totally awesome! But there are still two more survivors we need to find. Rayne and Youko, the demon twins, right?"

"I wouldn't say demons, but yeah. I haven't seen them. But I heard that Rayne lives here in Konoha, and Youko was living in Suna, so that means that they'd both be here, right? Because Suna has to compete in the Chunnin exams."

"Oh, yeah! Let's go and see if we can find them." Yuuki thought up a great, and one that was really needed, question, "Um, it's been a really long time, and I was wondering, what was your name again?"

"Kaito, and yours?"

"Yuuki!" She grabbed Kaito's hand and dragged him through the streets as if they were children.

Minako and Shina, after being left by their comrade, Yuuki, and their sensei, Haruka, were left alone to wander the village along with their guide, Uchiha Sasuke. So far, Minako and Shina were like most girls who knew Sasuke… utter fangirls. Minako was sending death glares in Shina's direction whilst they trailed behind him like lost puppies.

Shina decided that if Minako was threatening her, she was going to use it to her advantage. She fell onto the ground and pretended as if Minako had punched her. Sasuke stopped and turned around while Minako stood over Shina with a puzzled expression. "What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked, emotionless.

"I didn't do anything! She's faking it!" Minako shrieked out.

"Yes you did Minako! You punched me and you know it!!!" Shina jumped up and drop kicked Minako, "It serves you right to have hit me so hard!"

Minako quickly pushed herself up and tackled Shina, pinning her to the ground while she held a kunai to her neck. "You aren't as valuable as Yuuki. I can kill you and Haruka-sensei wouldn't give a damn! You're an ungrateful shinobi, and you don't deserve your life!" Minako slashed Shina's throat slightly. Not a fatal wound, but deep enough. Minako's force was strong though, and after the kunai slit Shina's throat, it flew into a nearby tree.

Minako was already being pulled off of Shina, who was screaming and clutching her neck tightly, by Sasuke. "God you two are worse than my teammates!" Sasuke tossed Shina a roll of bandages, and she quickly wrapped up the cut that was now barely bleeding. _What a hypochondriac… _He began walking again, leaving the bickering two to follow.


End file.
